A fuga interrompida
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Booth interrompe a fuga de Brennan... - Fic ONE-SHOT


Fanfic: A Fuga interrompida

Autora: Fernanda L.B.

Fanfic B&B - M - One-shot

Temperance chegou em casa depois de mais um encontro. A companhia era agradável, o restaurante excelente, mas ela sentia que faltava alguma coisa. Quando Tomas se ofereceu para ir até sua casa finalizar a noite ela não conseguiu dizer sim. Inventou uma dor de cabeça e trabalho para terminar. Não queria dormir com ele. Aliás, como tinha acontecido com seus últimos quatro encontros. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Bastava que algum deles dissesse uma palavra igual ou algum gesto e ela se lembrava de Booth, e acabava comparando-os com ele...e claro que os coitados perdiam feio. E ela acabava indo embora para casa sozinha.

Ela se jogou no sofá e suspirou. Sempre tinha se contentado com relacionamentos superficiais, de nível sexual apenas, mas ultimamente não conseguia ir para cama com ninguém apenas pelas necessidades físicas. Ela sorriu com tristeza. Desse jeito acabaria se tornando uma dessas mulheres frustradas sexualmente que acabavam se juntando ao primeiro homem que aparece. Ela desistiu de pensar na vida e resolveu tomar um banho.

Estava dentro da banheira quando ouviu a campainha. "Droga!" ela pensou. "Quem será uma hora dessas?" A campainha voltou a tocar e ela pensou. "Se o porteiro deixou a pessoa subir só pode ser o Booth ou a Ângela." Ela saiu da banheira, vestiu um roupão e correu até a porta. Ao abrir deu de cara com um Booth furioso. Ele foi entrando e colocando um papel na frente do rosto dela.

_ O que significa isso, Bones ?

Temperance fechou a porta e o convidou a entrar.

_ Um boa noite antes soaria bem, Booth ! – ela o repreendeu. – Sente-se.

Ele se sentou no sofá ao lado dela.

_ Eu recebi isso aqui do FBI hoje no início da noite ! Um pedido de licença ! Seu pedido de licença !

_ É, eu escrevi ontem. Nem achei que você receberia tão rápido !

_ Por que você quer uma licença ? Você está doente ? Por que não me disse nada ?

_ Booth, eu não estou doente. Eu apenas vou viajar...

_ Viajar ? Pra onde, Bones ? – Booth a encarava sem entender nada. – Por que você não me contou ?

_ Estou contando agora, Booth. – ela explicou como se falasse com uma criança.

_ Agora coisa nenhuma ! Você não me procurou para contar nada ! Eu vim até aqui ! Você não me disse nada antes de pedir a licença, Bones ! Droga, nós somos parceiros há três anos ! Não achou que eu merecia ser informado ?

Temperance não conseguia entender a irritação dele.

_ Booth, eu não entendo essa sua exaltação ! Eu apenas vou viajar ! Eles vão designar outro parceiro para que você continue o trabalho...

Ele a interrompeu furioso.

_ Eu não quero outro parceiro !

Temperance baixou os olhos. Também não queria outro parceiro, mas essa viagem serviria para colocar uma certa distância entre eles. Sentia que o relacionamento deles estava ficando diferente, perigoso. Booth andava tendo muitas crises de ciúmes quando se tratava dos namorados dela. E ela não gostava nada de vê-lo com outras mulheres.

_ Booth, entenda... É só uma viagem !

_ Quanto tempo ? – ele perguntou encarando-a sério.

Temperance desviou o olhar.

_ Um ano...

Booth arregalou os olhos indignado.

_ Um ano ! Você não pode ir embora durante tanto tempo ! E quanto a nós... quer dizer, e quanto ao nosso trabalho ?

Nós, ela pensou. Era essa a chave de tudo. A principal fonte de seus problemas ultimamente. Mas como fazê-lo entender que os dois precisavam desse afastamento ? Ele parecia estar furioso, e ela o conhecia o suficiente para saber que não adiantava argumentar com ele antes que se acalmasse. Ela respirou fundo e tentou novamente.

_ Booth, me escuta ! Eu preciso de um tempo ! Estou cansada ! Nós andamos trabalhando demais e você sabe disso... Essa viagem vai fazer bem a nós dois. Nós andamos até discutindo mais do que o normal ultimamente...

_ Mas nós sempre discutimos...isso nunca incomodou você ! – ele argumentou surpreso por ela se sentir assim.

_ Você anda implicando até com meus namorados, Booth !

_ Quem manda você só namorar almofadinhas !

_ Booth ! – ela o repreendeu. – Você chegou até a interromper um dos meus encontros ! E levou junto o Sweets !

_ Tá, desculpa ! Mas isso não é motivo para você ir embora !

_ Eu queria que você entendesse... Eu preciso fazer essa viagem. Eu vou para o Caribe, ficar em uma ilha e escrever outro livro. Posso telefonar pra você toda semana...

Ele a encarou com tristeza. Sentia que estava perdendo a discussão. Ela estava mesmo resolvida a ir embora.

_ Não é a mesma coisa... Você sabe disso ! Droga, Bones ! Fica e vamos resolver isso juntos !

Ela desviou os olhos dos dele. Não gostava de ver aquela tristeza no olhar dele. Ainda mais sabendo que a causadora dessa tristeza era ela mesma.

_ Sinto muito, Booth... Eu já me decidi. Preciso mesmo ir.

Ele se levantou do sofá. Amassou o papel que tinha nas mãos e o jogou no sofá ao lado dela.

_ Fique com sua maldita licença ! Eu não me importo ! Eu já fazia meu trabalho antes de você e posso voltar a fazer.

Ele foi até a porta, a olhou uma última vez e saiu. Temperance sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Booth tinha ficado realmente furioso. Não fora nada agradável a discussão mas pelo menos ela não iria embora sem vê-lo uma última vez. Ela sentiu outra lágrima cair. Será que tinha tomado a decisão certa ? Pela primeira vez na semana ela se sentia insegura quanto a essa viagem. Sentiria muita falta dele. Não conseguia mais imaginar um dia sem vê-lo. O começo dessas férias seriam realmente difíceis.

Perdeu a noção do tempo que ficou no sofá, o olhar perdido, chorando em silêncio. Depois de muito tempo ela se levantou e foi dormir. Teria que estar no aeroporto no dia seguinte na hora do almoço e ainda precisava terminar de arrumar as malas.

**************************************

Enquanto isso no carro de Booth.

Booth esmurrou o volante e sentiu a mão doer. "Droga ! Ela não pode fazer isso, não pode !" Ele pensava entre magoado e furioso. Apertou o volante com as mãos até os dedos começarem a doer. "A culpa é minha mesmo...Idiota ! Nunca tive problema pra me aproximar de mulher nenhuma ! Por que não disse a ela o que eu sinto ? Por que ?" Booth encostou a cabeça no banco do carro e fechou os olhos. Não se conformava em perdê-la assim. Talvez a perdesse se tivesse lhe contado seus sentimentos antes, mas pelo menos ela não estaria fugindo para tão longe. Booth ligou o carro e seguiu para sua casa. Sentia como se o mundo tivesse desabado sobre sua cabeça. Não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de impedir essa viagem.

No dia seguinte pela manhã ele estava tomando café na lanchonete do Instituto Jefersonian quando Ângela entrou. Ela se sentou na cadeira a sua frente.

_ Pela sua cara você já sabe da viagem... – ela disse sentindo pena dele.

_ É, Ângela, eu sei sim.

Ela cruzou os braços e o encarou.

_ E você não vai fazer nada para impedir essa loucura ?

_ O que eu poderia fazer, Ângela ? Eu fui até o apartamento dela ontem à noite. Ela está irredutível ! Nós discutimos e eu fui embora...

_ Booth, você tem que impedi-la de ir ! Não pode ficar aqui sentado como se nada estivesse acontecendo !

Ele estava com o olhar perdido na xícara de café.

_ Não posso fazer mais nada, Ângela. Agora a pouco eu recebi o comunicado do FBI sobre um novo parceiro. Ela fez tudo pelas minhas costas, Ângela ! Ela não me contou sobre os planos de viagem, sobre a licença, nada !

_ Se você a ama precisa fazer alguma coisa !

Booth levantou os olhos rapidamente, surpreso com as palavras da Ângela e quase derramou o café.

_ Que bobagem você está dizendo, Ângela ! Ficou maluca ?

_ Não, Booth ! Eu não fiquei maluca ! Malucos são vocês dois que acham que todo mundo a sua volta é cego ! – ela baixou a voz e pegou a mão dele sobre a mesa. – Eu sei o que você sente por ela, Booth. Sou uma artista, as pessoas são transparentes pra mim. Seus olhos brilham quando a vê de manhã e a acompanham onde quer que ela vá ! – ele não disse nada e ela continuou. – Você sente ciúmes de todo namorado que ela arruma ! E sinceramente, eu acho que ela é uma boboca por trocar você por qualquer um daqueles infelizes...

Booth sorriu sem vontade. Ela sabia de tudo. Ângela era uma boa amiga.

_ Obrigado, Ângela. Acho que eu precisava ouvir isso...

_ Vai atrás dela, Booth ! Não deixa ela subir naquele avião ! Um ano é muito tempo !

_ Tempo demais, Ângela, tempo demais...

Ele pareceu considerar o que ela disse. De repente se levantou e deixou o dinheiro do café sobre a mesa.

_ Eu vou até o aeroporto, Ângela. O máximo que pode acontecer é ela me dizer um não, não é ? – ele parecia desolado e ela sentiu pena.

_ Se ela fizer isso eu mesma vou me encarregar de lhe dar umas palmadas ! – ela também se levantou.

_ Obrigado mesmo, Ângela ! Por tudo !

Ele correu até o carro. Deu partida e saiu cantando os pneus e com a sirene ligada.

******************************************

Temperance esperava o chamado de seu vôo olhando distraída para os aviões chegando e indo embora. Desde que se decidira por essa viagem sentia uma inquietação, uma tristeza que a deixava na dúvida sobre sua escolha. Sempre enfrentara as situações difíceis de sua vida, essa era a primeira vez que fugia de uma. Não se orgulhava disso mas pensava ser a melhor solução. Estava distraída quando de repente viu o carro do Booth parar na frente das portas de vidro. Ele desceu e entrou no aeroporto. Ao vê-la veio direto em sua direção.

_ Booth, o que você está fazendo aqui ?

_ Precisamos conversar.

_ Mas, Booth ! O meu vôo já vai sair ! Daqui a pouco eles vão me chamar... Não posso te ligar depois que eu chegar lá ?

_ Não. Eu preciso falar com você agora !

Ele a pegou pelo braço e a puxou até um banco. Ela não se sentou.

_ Booth ! Aconteceu alguma coisa ? Você está me deixando nervosa...

Nisso eles ouvem o chamado para o vôo dela no alto-falante.

_ Viu, olha só ! Eu preciso ir.

Mas ele não soltou seu pulso.

_ Não vai, Temperance ! – ele olhou nos olhos dela. – Fica !

_ Booth, me solta ! O que deu em você ?

Um segurança vê Booth segurando o braço dela e se aproxima.

_ Esse homem a está incomodando, senhora ?

Booth nem esperou que ela respondesse e colocou seu distintivo no rosto do segurança.

_ Isso é assunto do FBI, cai fora !

_ Desculpe, senhor ! – o homem se afastou rapidamente.

_ Booth, o que está acontecendo ? Me solta ou eu vou perder o meu vôo !

Ele tirou a mala da mão dela e colocou no chão. Ela ficou apenas com a bolsa grande pendurada no ombro.

_ Você não pode ir embora.

_ Já conversamos sobre isso... eu preciso ir...

Ele a interrompeu.

_ Você não pode ir. Nós não terminamos nossa conversa. Tem outra coisa que eu preciso te dizer.

_ Discussão você quer dizer e não conversa. O que tivemos ontem foi uma discussão ! E eu não quero mais discutir, Booth !

O alto falante do aeroporto chamou novamente.

_ Booth ! Eu tenho mesmo que ir, por favor, me solta ! – ela puxava os pulsos com força tentando se soltar, mas era em vão. Ele era muito forte e a segurava com facilidade.

Ele soltou um dos pulsos e passou um braço por sua cintura puxando-a para mais perto.

_ Eu não vou te soltar, Temperance. Desista. Nós vamos conversar agora. Você não pode ir embora, não agora que eu descobri... – ele parou de repente.

_ Por que você está me chamando de Temperance ? Você está estranho, Booth ... O que você descobriu ? Você está me assustando !

Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela.

_ Eu descobri que te amo... e não posso deixar que vá embora !

Temperance arregalou os olhos, muda de surpresa. Era tão bom senti-lo tão perto, e ao mesmo tempo assustador.

_ Você o que ? – ela estava confusa. – Não pode estar falando sério ! Se isso for algum tipo de brincadeira do pessoal do laboratório...não tem a menor graça ! – ela olhou em volta esperando ver o pessoal do Jeffersonian.

Ele a encarou. Não conseguiria convencê-la com palavras. Só havia uma coisa a fazer. Ele a abraçou mais forte e aproximou o rosto do dela.

_ Ninguém aqui está brincando... – ele disse baixinho antes de beijá-la.

Ela tentou empurrá-lo pelos ombros, mas ele a segurou pela nuca e pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo forçando-a com a língua a abrir os lábios. Temperance se viu pressionada contra uma parede de músculos. Percebeu que beijá-lo era tão maravilhoso que ela não tinha forças para resistir. Aos poucos ela parou de lutar, subiu as mãos pelos ombros dele e enterrou os dedos em seus cabelos, correspondendo ao beijo como ela nunca pensou que faria.

Quando Booth finalmente interrompeu o beijo e a encarou ela estava corada e confusa. Continuaram abraçados no meio do saguão do aeroporto. Temperance nem se lembrava mais do seu vôo.

_ O que nós estamos fazendo ? – ela perguntou baixinho sem coragem de soltá-lo.

_ Você eu não sei...mas eu estou realizando um sonho... – ele disse com um sorriso irresistível.

Temperance não respondeu. Não sabia o que dizer. Booth encostou a testa na dela e ela fechou os olhos. Ele a abraçava com força, sem nenhuma intenção de soltá-la.

_ Booth...você me deve o dinheiro da passagem, viu ? – ela disse sorrindo e voltando a encará-lo. – Meu avião acabou de decolar.

Ele sorriu e a pegou pela mão.

_ Vamos embora. Seu lugar é comigo. Sempre foi...

FIM ***


End file.
